


microcosm

by MalevolentReverie



Series: Dark Reylo Short Stories [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Ben Is Nucking Futs, Captivity, Cock Distension, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Complete, Control Issues, Crying Fetish, Darkfic, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Distension Kink, Doll Fetish, Dry Humping, F/M, It's That Thing Where You Can See The Dick, Kidnapping, Non-Penetrative Sex, Pelvic Distension?, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Psychological Horror, Shrinking, Size Difference, Size Kink, Some Infantilization, Spanking, Stalking, That Dick Stomach Bulge Thing In Hentai, Two Shot, Virgin Kylo Ren, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie
Summary: Ben is a mad scientist with a shrink ray. Rey is his unsuspecting friendly neighbor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alsterwasser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alsterwasser/gifts).



> this is entirely the gift recipient's fault  
> these hands are cursed

Maybe Miss Niima is a _little_ too big. Maybe she should be just a _little bit_ smaller.

That’s what’s driven Ben to spend countless hours constructing a shrink ray in his basement. Years at CalTech learning robotics and physics and engineering and now he’s making a ray to shrink his next door neighbor. He’s normal.

Rey Niima. She’s five foot seven. Beautiful, funny, athletic. Too tall. She’s still shorter than him, but he wants her… smaller. Small enough that he can gather two wrists in one hand and feel her body clench around his cock when he fucks her. He wants it tight and painful—but he’s still a virgin and has nothing to compare her to.

Rey is a kindergarten teacher and a homebody. She’s always out tending to her garden or jogging around the block while he watches her from his bedroom window. He’s masturbated there a few times, staring at her ass while she weeds.

It’s easy to imagine she’s tiny from that vantage point, and as summer turns to fall turns to winter, and he finds her home for the holidays… his chance has come. The ray is done. They’re both alone.

Ben invites her over for eggnog on Christmas Day. She has her hair in a sloppy ponytail; ratty bathrobe and slippers. Still beautiful. She smiles. ‘Sure!’

Rey changes and follows him to his house. Her sweet perfume fills his living room and he does his best to not be weird. It’s hard. She’s normal, and funny, and he’s an asocial weirdo who builds shrink rays in his basement. But it’s perfect. They’ll be happy.

She’s beautiful in her pink blouse and white capris, all red-nosed from the cold. Ben turns in _It’s A Wonderful Life_ and takes a seat beside her, smiling. Just a little too big. Needs to be tiny like a doll.

Rey guzzles eggnog. “Wow, this is strong.”

 “Mm.” It’s drugged. “Good, right?”

 “Oh yes. Very good.”

Very good. Good.

Ben invites her to see his new contraption; something no one else has seen. She’s wasted enough to go and follows him down the dusty, rickety stairs to the construction room. She smells beautiful. She smells like spring and light and the drug has her giggling and stumbling along behind him.

 “Is this where you kill me?” she teases.

 “Oh no. I would never hurt a pretty girl like you, Miss Niima.”

Her levity lasts only another minute as they come upon the ray. It glints in the low light; surprisingly small for what it can accomplish. It’s aimed at a chair where he’s so far only shrunk rabbits and mice.

She’ll be fine.

 “What… what is this, Ben?”

Rey turns and looks up at him, staggering, hazel eyes wide. He smiles.

 “Just a little bit smaller.”

Ben shoves her into the chair and straps her down, ankles and wrists and throat. She’s moaning and writhing, crying from confusion, but he knows it will all be okay soon.

He circled back to type instructions for the ray. She’s going to be just under five feet tall—four foot ten. She’ll be okay. _Small_. Like a pretty doll.

A blue light buzzes, flickers red, and his dreams are realized. Ben watches as Rey slowly shrinks down below her five-foot seven, body contracting, narrowing, shrinking. The straps slacken as her wrists and ankles narrow but she’s in too much shock to move. Maybe pain. Didn’t test that but the drug should help that.

Ben hefts her from the chair, surprised by how light she’s become. She kicks and screams in a panic but she’s small enough that he can keep her under control. He drags her upstairs to his bedroom, beaming, pleased with the results of his experiment.

 “What the _fuck?!_ ” Rey screams. “What the _fuck_!”

 “Shh… it’s okay. It’s okay.” He nuzzles her hair, arms locked tight around her midsection. He could crush her now. _Crush_.

He drops her on his bedroom floor; turns and locks the door. Rey crawls back, thin and frail, and Ben catches her at the edge of his bed.

This is what he’s wanted. Her skin looks paler and thinner now and it’s easy to pin her down on his duvet. He gathers her wrists in one hand like he dreamed and reaches into the nightstand for his bottle of lube. She won’t be able to withstand sex without it. His bicep is thicker than her thigh.  

 “What did you do?!” she weeps.

Ben bears his weight down, pinning Rey to the mattress. “Made you _perfect_.”

She’s too small to squirm away. He licks her neck up to her ear, groaning at the taste of lotion; embracing her panicked screaming. Her skin is warm and soft and he can’t wait to see all of it. He watches her swim in her pool sometimes, but this much better.

 “What did you do?!” she sobs. Tears stream down her cheeks. Thin legs kick around his hips; short and _thin_. Small. Perfect. “What did you _do?!_ ”

Ben leans back; strips off his twill blue shirt and casts it to the floor. Rey’s baggy clothes pull right off her tiny body and he throws them aside without pause. She’s half his size—his heart pounds as he imagines the swell of his cock visible between her hip bones.

 “Made you nice and little,” he sing-songs. He unbuttons his slacks and pulls open his belt.

He seizes Rey around the waist, big hands easily wrapping around her lower ribs. His thumbs overlap above her belly button. If he squeezes… maybe he can break one. But she stares up at him in terror, tiny body squirming in his huge bed, and he can’t imagine ever hurting her. Except…

 “Don’t worry.” Ben licks his lips. “I have lube. This won’t hurt.”

Maybe a little.

She keeps crying as he slips his cock from his pants and shimmies them down his hips. It could be more romantic, maybe, but there’s time for romance after he has her chained up. He’ll dress her up and make her the prettiest woman in the world.

Ben squirts lube on his shaft and strokes hard from base to tip, thumbing under the head the way he always does when he masturbates. Rey trembles and stares—it makes Ben a little anxious, but he figures it’s just nerves. He needs to be gentle.

She pushes on his chest as he leans over. “No—no! Wait!”

 “It’s okay,” he mumbles. He hitches one of her legs over his shoulder. “It’s okay.”

Her other leg rests over his other shoulder, exposing her soft pink cunt to Ben. He wants to do more with her and knows he should wait until she’s had some time to relax, but this is the best she’ll feel. All tight. The more she relaxes, the looser she’ll be.

It needs to be _tight_.

 “Shh…” He strokes his head through her folds, smearing her with lube. “It’s okay. You’re perfect now.” His gaze flickers to Rey’s wide eyes. Big and wide and bright like a doll. “I’ve never done this before but… I won’t hurt you. Don’t worry.”

 “You can’t! You’ll hurt me!”

Ben hesitates. “But… I have lube.”

Rey clenches his shirt in her fists, shaking her head quickly. “I’m t-too small. It won’t fit.”

Won’t fit? That’s ridiculous.

He frowns and tries pushing his middle finger inside her, only to meet strong resistance from her muscles. Rey winces and cries out in pain and it doesn’t do anything to turn Ben on. He can’t even get past the first joint of his finger, which is _exactly_ what he wants, but… his cock is a lot bigger than that.

Maybe he needs to regroup and do some planning, but they can still play a little.

Rey squeaks when he rolls over on his back, pulling her along on top of him. He holds her hip in one hand and uses the other to restrain her around her shoulders—the he’s moving, thrusting and dragging her wet pussy along his cock.

 “We’ll get there,” Ben whispers in her ear. She’s crying softly again and he kisses her temple. “I’ll help you get ready. Dress you up pretty, too.” A big hand kneads her ass and smacks. “You’ll see…”

The wet slide of lube and Rey’s sniffling brings him to the edge quicker than normal. He maneuvers a hand over her ass and gives his balls a squeeze and tug until the pain makes him wince. It has to hurt. If it doesn’t hurt, he can’t come.

Soon his hips bounce up into hers. He can’t catch his breath, just mumbles and frantically humps. Porn isn’t this good. None of his sex toys or dolls come close. This is perfect—her small tits rubbing on his chest; the smell of her perfume; her tiny body he controls. She’s like a living, breathing toy.

Ben grunts. “I’m gonna come—almost there—” Hip bones dig into his muscle. Her heart pounds. “Oh god… oh—R-Rey—Rey!”

He pushes down on her lower back, squeezing his cock between them, and he’s coming, coming, _coming._ Ben whimpers, thrusting his head into the pillows and arching up his hips. His cock twitches and spurts cum on his stomach up toward his chin. Some splatters on his collarbone.

Rey sobs again when he stills. It takes a minute to catch his breath. Wow. _Wow._

Ben slowly sits up, coiling her legs around his waist. He takes her face between his hands and kisses her forehead, but she cries and grabs his wrists.

 “It’s okay,” he soothes. He swipes cum off his chest and offers it on a fingertip. “Here. This is good for you.” She turns her head away but he easily pushes back and sticks his finger in her mouth. “There you go. Is it good?”

She bites. Ben seizes her jaw and digs his fingers in until she begs him to stop. He lies on his back and demands she lick the rest of the cum off, just like the way it goes in porn. Not his cock, though. It won’t taste good and the lube might make her sick.

He watches her small pink tongue lapping over his pale skin and smiles. When she’s done he’ll show her the bedroom he decorated for her, and chain her there, and work her tiny body open.

Perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright here u go demons

Rey wakes up to the soft sound of a music box.

Vision swimming, she moans and struggles to open her eyes, prone on a bed that she knows isn’t her own. She winces, fingertips twitching as she tries to sit up. The sheets are soft and silky; not her ten dollar Walmart sheet set.

She can’t help but cry as she gets to her hands and knees and takes stock of the room.

It’s decked out in white and pink with frills and lace _everywhere_ : on the curtains, the bedspread, and the runner on top of the armoire. The furniture is all white, starkly contrasting a plush pink carpet. In the back corner is an open closet with a myriad of small dresses hung up neatly.

It looks like a dollhouse from hell.

Rey pushes back her hair from her face, sobbing helplessly. She’s wearing a white lacy nightgown that drapes down past her knees but that isn’t the worst part: there’s chains drilled into the wall above the headboard. They give the room an even ghastlier feel.

The door opens and she quickly flips over on her backside, wiping tears from her eyes. Oh god. How is she going to get out of here?

Ben peers inside. He beams when he sees her and shuffles in with a tray of assorted breakfast food. He’s dressed in green plaid pajamas with black slippers, hair brushed neatly aside. Rey stares in wide-eyes terror as he approaches.

 “Good morning,” he coos. “How did you sleep?”

She can’t answer. Frozen in fear, she just stares as he sets the tray on her nightstand and sits on the edge of the bed. Ben hums as he picks up a plate with eggs and half a grapefruit.

 “No bacon—it’s bad for you. But you do have a muffin and some assorted fruit, too. Eat whatever you’d like, my love.” He smiles, gaze flickering to her lips. “It’s all for you.”

 “Change me back!” she blurts. She wants to be brave but it’s not fucking easy. “Please— _please_!”

Ben huffs. “Don’t make a fuss. That’s not what pretty girls are supposed to do.” He spears a bite of scrambled eggs and offers them. “Come on—eat your breakfast, pet. You’re just delirious.”

Rey rips the fork from his hand. He seems genuinely shocked she’s fighting back but catches her wrist before she can stab him in the eye. She breaks down into more tears and slaps the plate from his hand, spilling the food on the carpet. His smile fades.

 “Let me GO!” she screams. She drives her hand forward but he’s way too strong. “Let me go, you son of a _bitch_!”

 “Use your inside voice. No yelling.” Ben twists her wrist and she drops the fork with a pained squeal. “Don’t make me punish you.”

But she’s hysterical, horrified by what she’s woken up to and his nonchalance to the entire situation. Rey fights madly as her captor drags her over his lap and pushes her gown up to the middle of her back; she digs her nails into his thigh to no avail.

He yanks down her panties to her knees, forearm braced across her shoulders, and gives her a warning smack on the back of her thighs. She kicks and squirms until he slaps her bottom _hard._

Ben shushes her wail of pain. “You brought this on yourself, pet. Now count with me or I won’t stop.”

So Rey grits out each time he spanks her, usually after some light encouragement from him. She’s covered in tears and mucus by the end, bawling from pain and terror, and he still doesn’t care. He holds the bowl of fruit in front of her until she eats all of it.

Ben gently massages her bottom with a big hand. “Eat up, eat up. Don’t want you too skinny.” His middle finger trails lower and prods her entrance. Rey hiccups another sob. “Oh—oh my goodness. Nice and sticky for me. Do you like being punished, little Rey?”

 “Eat _shit_!”

He clicks his tongue, easing his finger inside through wet flesh. It draws a whimper from her throat and she clings to his thigh as he tenderly works her open, finger pumping back and forth. It’s too much—too much, and it’s just a fucking finger.

Ben shifts his thigh so her clit rubs against it each time his finger pushes in deep. Rey can’t move away or try to stop it. She hangs her head and shudders as an orgasm swells, quick and unbidden, then she’s coming around his finger with subtle bucking hips. She puffs a breath, stretching her toes.

 “That’s it,” Ben murmurs. “You were all pent-up! Cranky little pet just needed to make cummies.”

 “I… I hate you.” She swallows and moans as his finger starts moving again. “I hate you.”

In the horrifying room with soft music playing, she still comes again. Ben settles her under the sheets in her small bed, quivering from her climax, and smiles while he strips down in front of her.

 “We’re going to play all day today until I can fit my cock inside you.” He folds his clothes and sets them aside on a rocking chair, neatly avoiding the scattered food on the floor. “All. _Day_.”

Rey whines as he climbs into the bed, weight shifting the mattress. He tugs her panties off but leaves the gown on and kneels between her thighs to stroke his cock. He isn’t stupid enough to put it near her mouth.

Ben’s hand encircles a thigh and be leans forward to stroke the head of his dick through her folds. He moves slowly up and down, circling her entrance and pushing back up to rub her clit as well. Rey clings to his biceps and bites her lower lip. She’s not giving him what he wants. No way.

But he adds more pressure to her clit, watching her face intently to see the emotions flit across. It’s unbearable. Her hips roll involuntarily into the gentle motion and he coos encouragement. Precum dribbles from the tip of his cock.

She climaxes again with him crouched over her. The way he stares is humiliating but it’s even worse when he dips lower and manages to fit the head just inside her. Rey winces, writhing under Ben’s gaze as he grasps her bent knees and gently thrusts. He licks his lips, muscles flexing in his stomach in a way that gives her an unwelcome excited flutter.

 “Look how far we’ve gotten already,” he whispers. He presses a thumb to her lips. “Lick.”

Rey’s lower lip quivers. She bites instead, grasping at the first joint and clenching down. Ben raises an eyebrow and seizes her entire jaw in the same hand, squeezing relentlessly until she lets go with a muted cry. She obediently licks the pad of his thumb.

 “I know you’re nervous. I’m nervous, too.” He presses his thumb to her clit and she arches her lower back, whimpering. Slowly, torturously, he circles the nub. “But after the first time it’s going to get easier and easier—and I have all kinds of pretty dresses for you to wear.” His dark eyes fixate on where his body joins hers and he shudders. “Stockings, too… and little shoes with straps.”

The tears are drying on Rey’s cheeks and she’s reduced to pitiful sniffling. She watches him slip his hands back to her knobby knees and pant through his mouth as he comes just inside her, bucking and spilling cum that quickly leaks back out. His throat bobs and he strokes his head through her folds again, smearing her with his sticky spend.

He’s way too big for her to escape. She’ll have to tolerate him until she can figure something out. But when she struggles to speak, he shakes his head.

 “Dolls don’t talk,” he mumbles. “They stay nice and quiet.” He’s working back up again, already half-hard.

 “I’m… I’m sorry.”

Ben clicks open the bottle of lube on the nightstand. “Okay. Just shut your mouth.”

But he comes _again_ —this time while rubbing his cock through her folds. His brow draws like he’s frustrated but he moans and Rey watches cum spurt from him, creamy white and thick, and dribble down toward her cunt. He pours lube on his shaft and pushes her thigh to arch her up closer to him. Maybe it’s a virgin thing. Rey doesn’t know; she’s never been with a fucking virgin.

Ben regards her, dark eyes wide, empty. He smiles, clutching her thighs with sticky fingers that encircle them completely with room to spare. Her lower lip quivers as she glances at his cock.

 “It’s okay.” Slow and steady, he moves against her, still kneeling between her legs. “It’s okay.”

He pushes. Rey stiffens, pawing at his shoulders as he leans forward, guiding his dick inside her. It doesn’t _hurt_ but it isn’t exactly a comfortable sensation. Obviously she’s designed to stretch for things much bigger than a man, but her small size and his size makes it feel like he’s stuffing a forearm up her cunt.

She hisses and he covers her mouth. It’s working somehow—he’s easing his way in and her body is stretching to accommodate him. Rey squeezes her eyes shut, huffing through the bizarre pressure, Ben swearing and groaning and looming over her. His finger tighten over her lips. He’s almost there. She can feel the inches giving way.

 “Almost there,” he whispers, echoing her thoughts. She refuses to look but she can hear everything, and that’s worse: every whimper of pleasure; every soft breath. “I’m almost there…” Lips brush her forehead, wet and gentle. “Didn’t take very long—you like this, don’t you? Hm? Like me up in your belly?”

Fucking psychopath. Still, Rey clings to his shoulders until he’s seated in as far as he can go. He bumps her cervix and mumbles an apology when she yelps in pain but most of him is in her, nearly down to the root. Her thighs quiver around his hips.

Ben breathes raggedly in her ear. “Look at you. My little Rey… too little to take my whole cock.” He leans back, drawing his hand from her mouth and down the front of her nightgown. His breath hitches as he pushes the hem up under her breasts. “Oh, Rey… oh _Rey_. Open your eyes—open your eyes. Look.”

It feels like she’ll split apart if she moves. Sniffling, she opens one eye and looks where his hands rest on her stomach.

First she sees where the hilt of his cock meets her body and somehow has settled inside, leaving about half an inch to spare. Her watery eyes travel up her own body along the noticeable lump in her stomach, where she realizes his dick is visible through her skin.

It’s not dramatic but a stark enough reminder that she’s been fucking shrunken. Her eyes widen and she whimpers in fear.

Her captor grasps her hips. “Shh… pretty dolls don’t make a sound, remember?” His eyes roll back as he starts a slow rhythm, pulling back an inch and gently pushing back in. “Nice and quiet.”

But it doesn’t hurt. Rey forces herself to stay quiet while he moves, impaling her over and over again, but the pressure feels… _good_. She frowns and squirms, confused and upset, then on a stroke back in—

Ben stares down at her as she climaxes with no warning. Her eyes pop open and she pants, nails digging in to his chest as her cunt clenches and flutters around his length. He drags her gently back and forth while she writhes on the bedspread, toes curling. _Fuck!_

Then he suddenly rolls over, pulling her on top of him and wrapping them in the blankets. Rey rests her head on his chest because she has nowhere else to go; no way to get away from him. Penetration isn’t as deep with her lying flat and he’s free to thrust faster.

 “See?” Ben coos. He holds her ribs to keep her in place, pumping his hips up into hers. “I knew you’d like it.”

 “It hurts,” she lies feebly.

 “Liar. Good girls don’t lie, pet. Now move around until you come again.”

She does, first lying flat on top of him, fucking herself on his cock, then again straddling his hips. The gown obscures her stomach and Ben hastily pulls it off her so he can see it, dark eyes bright and excited. He cups her squirming hips and rubs his thumbs on the bulge shifting subtly through her skin.

He clenches his jaw. “M’gonna come.”

Rey doesn’t answer. She keeps rolling her hips until he yanks her down flat again, warm skin to skin, and she tastes salty sweat on his chest. He wraps his arms around her and one hand extends down to squeeze her ass. Thrusts meet her frantic writhing.

 “I can feel everything. _Everything_. I can feel both of us moving—feel your soft belly.” His nose nuzzles in the crook of her neck. “You’re perfect. Perfect.”

Before she can plead with him to pull out, it’s too late. Ben mumbles ‘oh shit, oh god’ and she feels long, rhythmic contractions along his length that push her over the edge with him. It’s an odd synchronicity; her muscles tugging and egging along the throbbing of her assailant’s release. He groans, hugging her closer while he thrusts shallowly until Rey feels almost bloated with cum.

Then he stops, buried as deep as he can go. He takes a second to catch his breath—he’s trembling as much as she is—then his arms slip away. He kisses her temple.

 “Sit up,” Ben whispers. “I want to see.”

Slowly, Rey pushes herself up on quaking arms, balancing on his stomach for support, until she’s astride him again. She glances down at her stomach for a split second and finds a rounder bulge than before; almost like she’s pregnant.

He gazes at it reverently, cupping his enormous shaking hands over the spot. A slight push with his thumbs and cum leaks past where he’s still buried inside her. Rey closes her eyes and chokes on a sob.

 “Perfect.” Ben sighs, lightly pressing again. “Perfect.”


End file.
